


When Our Scars Heal

by lovelysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth Control, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Switching, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance is fully healed from his top surgery, which means him and Shiro can get down to the dirty.





	When Our Scars Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/gifts).



> Happy 18th birthday Bird!!! Hope you enjoy!!

_ “Lance.”  _ Shiro said, almost growling into the back of Lance’s neck. 

“Yes?” Lance said with a laugh as Shiro’s arms closed around his smaller frame. 

“Can we?” Shiro huffed, fingers sliding under the hem of Lance’s shirt.

Lance laughed as he turned around in Shiro’s hold, Shiro’s hand now pressed into his lower back. “You’ve been quite eager lately.”

“You’re finally completely healed from your top surgery, and I’ve been desperate to give your  _ entire _ body my love, and affection.” Shiro hummed into Lance’s ear.

Lance could feel the warmth in his cheeks over the lustful look in Shiro’s eyes. “I wanted you too.”

The next moment was Shiro gently pulling Lance’s shirt off, backing them up so that Shiro sat down on the edge of their bed. Lance was carefully situated straddling him. Lance’s first instinct was to cover his chest, but Shiro’s head was in the way before he could move his hands. He kissed each of Lance’s scars before moving onto his nipples. He looked into Lance’s eyes as he pinched one, and licked the other. 

“ _ Fuck, Shiro _ -” Lance moaned out, gripping onto the other’s hair. 

Shiro let go of a laugh while still nipping at Lance’s nipple, his free hand doing his best to ondo Lance’s pants. Lance was more than eager to help jerk down his pants and briefs. Shiro quickly traced Lance’s gentle flesh between his leg, brushing against his most sensitive spot. Shiro continued to flick at that same spot, enjoying the way Lance twitched his hips. 

Lance was becoming over sensitive, wet, and slightly aggravated. “God damn it. Don’t be a tease!” 

“Oh?” Shiro giggled. “Is that-”

Lance shoved Shiro down on the bed, cutting off his sentence. “You.” Lance yanked Shiro so hard and fast that Shiro didn’t get to protest. “Two can play the teasing game.” The next step was to get Shiro’s pants off his ass, displaying it’s perfection to the open air. 

“So handsy.” Shiro chuckled. 

Lance hummed as he spread Shiro’s ass apart, his cute pink hole puckered tight. He was never one to shy away from giving Shiro a rim job. His tongue pressed, and licked into the hole. Shiro was clean, and fair haired around the asshole. Lance took extra time to stretch out his hole with his fingers as well. Sometimes he dragged his tongue over his balls, and Shiro would start babbling into the crook of his arm. 

“I wanna  _ fuck  _ you Takashi.” Lance said as he leaned over Shiro’s back, two fingers teasing his hole. 

“ _ Lance _ .” Shiro grumbled. “But I wanted to make love your  _ entire _ body.” 

“You can. I just wanna fuck you first.” Lance smiled as he kissed down Shiro’s spine. 

Shiro excitedly looked back. “We’re going multiple rounds?” 

Lance just smirked as he pulled away his fingers completely. “As many as you want. I  _ am _ fully healed after all.” 

“You’ll regret that decision.” Shiro said, dark eyes looking as Lance slipped his strap on… half of it slipping into himself. 

“I don’t work at all this weekend, try again.” Lance said as he secured the final buckle. 

Shiro huffed into the bedsheets, but Lance could see he was smiling. 

“This’ll be fun.” Lance said before he poured a good amount of lube on Shiro’s hole. His press in was smooth, and Shiro took Lance’s pseudo-cock so well. He felt Shiro shutter underneath him as he nicked into Shiro’s prostate. Shiro groaned as he circled his hand around his own cock, pumping in time with Lance’s thrusts. 

Shiro muttered out as a he came all over his stomach. Lance was breathing heavily as he slowed his hips to a stop. He pulled out slowly, and watched as Shiro turned to roll on his back. His hands, and torso were covered in his thick come. Lance walked to the cupboard to find where Shiro stashes his towels, and was quick to offer it to him.

“Thanks.” Shiro said as he quickly wiped away at his own mess, once he was finished he threw it on the floor. Mentally nothing he’d probably need to clean tomorrow. He smiled as he caught Lance’s arm, pulling him towards him. “It’s  _ my _ turn.” 

Lance gulped at the extremely hot expression Shiro was giving him. They locked eyes, and soon they were meeting each other’s lips. Lance threw his legs over where Shiro laid on the bed. Lance fiddled with Shiro’s nipples while as their kissing turned sloppy. Shiro himself was turning to make quick work of the Strap on that was still secured to Lance. He could feel how ridiculously wet Lance was as the strap on slid free from his hips. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Shiro said as he dipped his finger in Lance’s wet mess. “Condoms or no?”

Lance bit his lip. He had a implant to prevent any unwanted pregnancies… the condoms were more of a less-mess measure for the couple. “No condoms.”

Shiro smiled. “You’re practically ready for me already.” 

“You’re right.” Lance said as he felt for Shiro’s dick beneath him. Shiro eyed him curiously before Lance sat down on Shiro’s (quite impressive) length. 

Shiro felt Lance’s heat, and how impressively Lance took him inside. It was sending waves of pleasure directly to Shiro’s brain. After being fucked so well by Lance, it made Shiro shiver. 

Lance, though the love of Shiro’s life, he was not great with the up and down hip motions. It was good, but Shiro  _ knew _ it could be even  _ better _ . 

That he could get even  _ deeper _ , do his best to make Lance  _ scream _ . 

So Shiro did a quick move, yanking Lance’s legs out from under him, and turning him on his back. His legs were folded over his stomach. Lance was always one flexible bitch. 

Lance huffed out a moan as Shiro sunk his thick cock in as deep as he could.  _ Slamming _ into Lance’s womb with deep, quick thrusts. Soon Lance took to crying, and screaming how amazing Shiro felt inside him. He came twice, his toes curling each time.

Every time Lance called out to Shiro his dick would pulse inside him, edging him on… chasing the sweet pleasure in each other. 

“Takashi. Come inside me.  _ Fill me _ .” Lance said as he raked his nails across Shiro’s back. 

Lance’s words pushed him over the edge, and Shiro grunted out as his mouth fell open in a o shape. 

Shiro stayed in Lance, still hard as when he first entered, even after making a mess of Lance’s insides. He released one of Lance’s legs to allow Lance to feel less pinned down. Shiro sat up on his knees as he slowly began to thrust into the man he loved from the bottom of his heart. He couldn’t stand not kissing Lance for another beat. Leaning down he met his lips, planting sloppy kisses that Lance readily returned. 

Knowing Shiro, Lance was in for several more rounds, but if Lance could stop this moment right now… he would live in it forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I adore comments


End file.
